Peanut Butter Brownies
by PurplePunkette
Summary: Gwen and Trent go to the same high school, but have never met. That is, until they're paired up in cooking class! And what is their assignment? To make peanut butter brownies of course! One-Shot GxT and mentioning DxC & GxB


**A/N**

**I wanted to do a Trent/Gwen oneshot so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Except a pocketful of OCs that aren't important right now!**

**Plus, if I owned TDI/TDA Courtney would NOT have been voted off by the JERKY, EVIL, TRAITOR HAROLD. Same for Trent, too! And Bridgette! And I'm off topic so read my story already! :)**

Peanut Butter Brownies

Hey, I'm Gwen Hale. A typical teenage goth. A typical goth who is a loner. I've got three best friends and some enemies. Never had a boyfriend, never found someone I liked who liked me back. Some people call it sad, I call it irony. My best friends, Courtney, Bridgette, and Leshawna always say I should try to find that one guy. The one who makes me feel like no one else can. The one who cares for me no matter what. The one who actually cares.

" Ms. Hale hurry up and get to class!" One of the teachers walking in the hall told me.

" Oh ok I was going to a bar and going to get drunk on vodka, but cooking class sounds way better," I muttered sarcastically. I walked down the hall and into class.

" Ms. Hale nice of you to join us," Mr. Johnson said disapprovingly," since we have started already and everyone has picked their partners you will have to work alone.

Of course.

I nodded indicating I heard him and walked over to an empty counter-desk. **( A counter, 36 inches wide, 24 inches long and not connected to anything but the floor)**

"Today we will be making-"

The door swung open and in came a black haired boy. He had bright, green eyes and was wearing a green camo shirt with a black handprint on it, black pants, and black sneakers. He was actually kinda cute. Wait, what?

" Sorry Mr. Johnson I was caught in traffic; here's a note from the office," He said.

Mr. Johnson took the note, scowled, and replied icily," Very well, your partner will be Ms. Hale. Ms. Hale raise your hand."

I put my hand up and the boy walked over and sat next to me.

" Hey I'm Trent," He said.

" Hi I'm Gwen," I said. We shook hands.

" I've never seen you before Gwen," Trent commented.

" Don't know why, I've been going here for a while," I said shyly. I don't talk to guys much, hence my dating history. The only guys I feel comfortable talking to are Duncan, Courtney's boyfriend, and Geoff, Bridgette's boyfriend. Their also my friends.

" Really? I would have noticed a cool girl like you," He smiled. He had a really cute smile. Ahem, not that I noticed. I blushed slightly at his comment.

" As I was saying class, we are making peanut butter brownies today so come up and get the ingredients while I write the instructions on the board. Hop to it!," Mr. Johnson said loudly. He was a very _**lame**_ teacher. He talks like he lived in the 60's, which is probably true.

"I'll go get the ingredients for us," Trent offered.

" Sure, I'll get the bowls and spoons and stuff like that," I responded with a small smile. He grinned back. Maybe taking cooking class won't suck after all!

After we got all the stuff we needed we began to read the directions.

" Mix cocoa, flour, chocolate chips, sugar, water, and vegetable oil. Then put peanut butter in separate bowl and mix with brownie mix," Trent muttered," Gwen can you preheat the oven?"

I preheated the oven to 350 degrees.** ( Srry but I feel like I have to explain certain things! Nothing personal! The ovens are on the side of the counter-things. )**

Trent mixed all the ingredients together then I mixed the peanut butter with it. I poured the batter into a cake pan and placed it into the oven. Trent set the timer for 20min and we sat on our stools. I glanced around; almost everyone was still mixing and most, unlike us, were arguing.

" We make a pretty good team don't we, Gwen?" I jumped slightly at Trent's voice. He had been doing the exact thing I had been doing and it shocked me that he was actually talking to me. Whenever we are assigned partners and my partner isn't one of my friends, we usually don't talk except for the occational,"Is this okay?" or so they never have to say anything to me ever again," I'll do half, you do the other half and I'll just give you my half when i'm done" They always want to avoid the goth girl. Always. Except this time. I just really hope he isn't like my stupid, annoying stalker Cody. But, you never know till you try.

" I guess so," I said nervously.

" Since we have to wait 20 minutes, how about we get to know each other?" He asked in his cool, calming voice. His bright green eyes were eager for my answer.

" O..... kay?" I said slowly, half questioning," Uh any siblings?"

" Yea I have two younger siblings. One brother and one sister. But here's the catch,twins, and totally identical except, you know the gender part." Trent said," You?"

I rolled my eyes," I have the _**most**_ annoying younger brother in the history of the world. He always bugs me and is constantly stealing stuff from my room and hiding it from me."

Trent smiled at my dislike, wait let me rephrase that, _**hate**_ of my brother.

" At least you only have to deal with one, I have double the trouble," I laughed a little at his half- serious, half- joking tone.

" Anyway favorite color?" He continued.

" Blue, black,purple, oh and how could I forget ! Pink!" I said in a really girly tone and shrieking pink, but only so Trent could hear.

Trent laughed and teased," So basically anything dark besides your love for pink?"

I fake gasped," Pink is my entire life, it's an obsession!"

We both laughed and then I asked," Okay, um favorite movie?"

" _RV_," He answered.

I grinned," Comedy fan?" He nodded," My favorite movie would have to be _Blood Bath 2 Summer Camp Rain Of Terror_."

He looked horrified," I saw that! How can you like watching all that gore and slashing?"

I gave a small giggle," Part of liking it is watching people's reactions."

Trent relaxed a bit and replied," Okay now that you've given me a heart attack let's go back to getting to know each other. Have any best friends?"

" Three, Courtney, Bridgette, and Leshawna."

" I think I know them. I have a group of best friends and Duncan and Geoff are part of it." That surprised me.

" Really? Wow they never mentioned that they hung out with you."

" I know I was so sure they would tell me if they met someone as special as you," He said, his voice getting softer and softer.

Our conversation had gone from friendly to serious and it was........ different.

I was suddenly aware our faces were only inches apart.

And I felt weird.

A blush rose to my cheeks.

My heart thudded against my chest, uncontrollably.

My hands shook.

Just like.........

.................

.............

.........

.....

...

.

a first love.

I've read so many books and stories about it, but I've never felt this way.

How Juliet felt about Romeo.

How Bella felt about Edward.

How Bridgette said she feels about Geoff.

How Courtney knows she feels about Duncan, but's in denial.

Just like I'm in Denial.

I just met Trent but he's changing my feelings.

And I can't believe it.

BRRINNNNNNGGGGG!

Both Trent and I snapped out of our own thoughts and as soon as I realized that the timer had gone off and it wasn't the world ending I said," I got it, Trent"

I smiled at him.

And he smiled back.

Heart rate's going up again......

I took the brownies out of the oven and set them down on the counter.

Mr. Johnson santered over to us when he saw we were done.

" Well done! May I sample a piece?" asked. Here's a tip, if your teacher talks like that then he's definately from the 60's. Trent took out a knife and cut a piece out for him. Mr. Johnson took the piece and bit off a chunk. His eyes widened and I cringed. Was our cooking that bad?

" I'll say! I've been making this recipe for years and it's never tasted at all like this! What's your secret?" He exclaimed.

Trent and I exchanged a confused look and answered in unison," There's no secret."

Our teacher threw us a bewildered look and was about to say something when someone called his name. He looked at us, confused, then walked away.

" Wow that was...... weird," Trent said finally.

" My words exactly."

" Eh, then again all teachers are pretty nutty," He broke into a grin.

I cracked a smile, and I knew it wasn't my usual shy smile either, but a true full smile.

" True, and we should probably find out what made Mr. Nut crack," I joked.

He snorted and cut two brownies out for us. He handed one to me and took a bite out of his.

" Hey this is good!"

I bit into mine and it was way better than good.

It was delicious. Warm peanut butter and chocolate.

And chocolate chips.

It's just wow.

" I cannot believe how good this tastes!" I said excitedly.

" Me either! Normally I burn everything to a crisp," Trent exclaimed.

" The only thing I can make at home is cereal," I said, while finishing of my brownie.

He snickered.

" What?"

" You have a little bit of brownie on your face," Trent told me.

I tucked my head down wiping my face wherever I could.

" Here let me get it."

I raised my head and Trent was only a few centimeters away. Closer than before.

Then his lips were on mine, his hands cupping my face, and my arms wrapped around his neck.

He kissed me and I kissed back.

He tasted like chocolate and, of course, peanut butter.

After too short a time Trent pulled back.

I gingerly touched my lips and asked him," All gone?"

He smirked," Yea, but if you ever need any help getting stuff off your face, you know who to call."

BRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG

" Please hurry to your next class students!" Mr. Johnson yelled.

We picked up our bags and Trent grabbed my hand as we walked out of the best class of my life.

As we walked down the hallway people stared at us, but I didn't care.

I asked Trent what class he had next and he said Geometry. I felt gloomy, I had P.E. next.

" It's ok Gwen I'll see you at lunch," He hugged me and started to go off.

Then I had an idea to tell him how I really feel.

I took a piece of paper out of my bag, wrote something on it, and yelled after my newly found Romeo," Trent! Wait!"

He turned around, right as I ran into his arms and kissed him full-force.

He didn't resist as he wrapped his arms around me.

I broke the kiss and slipped the piece of paper into his hand.

I walked toward my next class as I threw over my shoulder a," See ya later Trent!"

I smiled when I knew he was reading the note.

_Hey Trent,_

_I know we just met _

_But I have to say_

_I've never felt like this_

_With anybody else_

_And I love you_

_You're not like any other guy_

_I've ever met_

_So I'm positive_

_I'm in love with you_

_~ Gwen_

_P.S. Call me 345-6789 _

_P.S.S. Before you ask my new favorite food is it's peanut butter brownies! ;)_

But for a whole different reason, other than them tasting good.


End file.
